


Wake to another sky

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 000 spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, self-indulgent ending-fixing bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: They were always meant to take on life as it comes, together.





	Wake to another sky

One more blue sky awaits his awakening. 

Lucifer rubs his eyes, anticipation simmering in his chest. Today as well, the clouds floating into view from the East bear the same contours. 

Just this once more. The next time he opens his eyes, the familiar wooden ceiling will be greeting him. 

The roots of guilt have lengthened in his sleep, their stab felt a little more acutely with each passing day ever since they settled on this bizarre arrangement. He shouldn’t be looking forward to his “turn” in the real world more than reunions with Sandalphon, but like a child tempted by the prospect of sugary treats before a meal, Lucifer can hardly help himself. His affection for Sandalphon needs not suffer with the addition of his newfound joy, Sandalphon always reminds him as such. Lucifer’s heart is large enough to contain both. 

“Lucifer, I’m back.”

Sandalphon’s voice seems to descend upon him with the sunlight filtering through the verdant lattice overhead. 

“Welcome back.” - Lucifer turns around in response, his voice imbued with just as much warmth. 

Their day together proceeds as usual: conversation over freshly brewed coffee, the most recent fruit harvest from Lucifer’s garden, and updates on the state of the world. As per custom, Sandalphon has added a fourth component to their agenda for the day -precautions in preparation for Lucifer’s next emergence. 

“...The railings in the back of the ship have a sizeable gap thanks to one of the gunsmith sister’s latest contraption, so do be careful when you approach it. Or better yet, if you feel the need to be outdoors, the front deck would be the better place to do so. There also seems to be a flu going around as it is the turn of the season and-”

“Sandalphon.” 

Sandalphon blushes, realising that Lucifer’s serene smile has slightly widened.

“...Yes?”

“We can fly. And the body of primal beasts are not susceptible to mortal illnesses.”

Lucifer’s amusement swells as the light dusting of pink on Sandalphon’s cheeks glows bright rouge.

“...Right. I’m sorry.” - The younger primarch scratches his head, eyes lowered and intent on following the dark, circular ripples in his cup.

“...But there is nothing worthy of apology. If anything, I should be the one to apologise for my selfishness and inconveniencing y-”

“You aren’t!!” 

Sandalphon’s sudden cry startles them both, wedging awkward silence into the conversation. After a good dozen of times, this process of “torch-passing” between them still fails to be executed smoothly.

“You aren’t… This is what _I_ want, what I know that _you_ want as well. So please, if only to humour me, let this one desire of yours be granted.”

Stunned, Lucifer hardly notices when Sandalphon has left his seat and come to stand beside him, arms looped around his neck in a shivering embrace.

“...Please, _live_.”

“...Thank you. Then I shall.”

It is odd how his restless excitement for the deed seems to diminish completely, even replaced by hesitation, as the moment when it would ensue approaches. But such unpredictable turbulence is characteristic of the heart - an organ he has long acknowledged to be fraught with irrationality. Lucifer can only hope that with time, he will learn not only to understand, but tame his emotions as well.

“See you in three days’ time, Sandalphon.” - A hand drapes itself over Sandalphon’s, which has been resting on his collarbone.

“I’ll be waiting.” - Sandalphon squeezes it with his other hand in return.

\---

The second slab of blue intrudes upon the darkness under his eyelids. Two days feel close to two months, and to think he once endured this routine for millennia.

Sandalphon vaguely wonders if he could change the colour of the morning sky, alter the shape of clouds to make the days spent here less of a drudgery. He fries a few brain cells trying but fails, this caged paradise insistent on taking the form of their shared memories. Not like the nature of this environment’s torment would shift with a change of new clothes. His sigh rolling into the crisp morning air in a visible, white puff, Sandalphon pushes himself out of bed. 

The gardens have seen new additions since the last time Sandalphon tended to them. Besides the coffee trees, vines of tomatoes, cucumbers and gourds creep overhead on bamboo structures in competition for sunlight, while right below crawl many varieties of melon. Some paces away, wheat stalks bend in uniform arches under the weight of their fattening grains, golden as the light they drink in daily. Everything blurgeons and thrives in a perpetual season of harvest. 

More of interest to Sandalphon, however, is the growing stacks of documents which sits in a study area crafted from Lucifer’s memory. All books lining the shelves are well-worn, read countless times by Lucifer to his fledgling self many millennia ago. 

Sandalphon knows that Lucifer has been writing, that the unbound stacks of paper closest to the inkwell must be part of it. He hasn’t an idea what it could be, however. Though out of respect, Sandalphon dares not flip through them to find out, curiosity would pull his gaze over the content of the very first page.

Betraying his expectation of a timekeeping journal of sort, Lucifer has been trying to write down the content of the novels Sandalphon recently read and told him about.

\---

_“...Hold on, hold on. I think I missed something before this part.”_

_“Oh? I couldn’t tell at all, actually. The narrative flow seems smooth so far.”_

_“No no, there’s a crucial detail before this that will be have enjoy a masterful callback at the end…! Oh no… I’ve spoiled it, haven’t I...”_

_“Hahah. It’s alright, Sandalphon. The story is amazing, regardless.”_

_“...I wish I could just bring a physical copy of the book to you. Then you wouldn’t have to make do with this poor second-hand experience from me.”_

_“But I’m enjoying myself plenty, am I not? Being able to see you like this is already a great blessing.”_

_“A blessing? A true blessing would be us going through life as it happens together! Not you being confined to the sidelines like this, barred from the world you love and protected and now knowing it only through my inferior accounts… It’s not fair...”_

_“Sandalphon…”_

.

“Lucifer... Lucifer...!”

Lucifer stirs awake to small hands shaking him by the shoulder. 

A dream. When they don’t lead him to the shaded garden, his dreams go the way most dreams of primarchs would - towards either remembrance or prophecy. This case seems to have been the former. Lucifer has dozed off on the bench just outside of a town, Lyria’s concerned face greeting him as he wakes. 

The clouds drifting from the East are in unfamiliar shapes. 

“Thank you, girl in blue.” - He smiles at her, then follows it up with a hearty yawn. 

“Oh… It’s nothing! I’m glad you’re still with us, Lucifer.” - Lyria breathes a sigh of relief before plopping down beside him on the bench, legs swinging. - “For a second I was afraid that you might have left before the fireworks even starts.”

“Have no fear. My coming and going adhere to fixed schedules established between us. I won’t be so uncouth as to leave you so suddenly-”

A growl from Lucifer’s abdomen cuts him short. Lyria’s stomach rumbles immediately as if in response. They burst into laughter.

“I wonder if Vyrn and Djeeta will be back with the snacks soon…” - Lyria swallows, turning towards the hubbub nearer to the town’s center where the festival food stalls are. 

“Yes, I do hope they will be back soon.”

Lucifer wanted to dive into the crowd himself, but was advised against it on account of his lack of experience in handling himself among mortals in general. After much waiting followed by a long nap, even he is becoming restless. Agitated and hungry. This body has grown far more accustomed to the practice of periodic food intake compared to his own. Thankfully, Djeeta and Vyrn could be seen emerging from the crowd shortly after their exchange. 

“Heeeeeyy! Sorry to keep ya waiting!” - Vyrn’s lone voice somehow rises above the crowd’s cacophony. 

“We’re baaack!” - Djeeta chimes in.

They approach Lyria and Lucifer running, their arms full to overflowing with all manners of snack foods. Unable to contain his anticipation, Lucifer stands up a little too abruptly, almost twisting his ankle on tall heels. 

“Oops, careful now.” - Djeeta fortunately reaches Lucifer just in time to steady him by the arm. She flashes him a wide grin. - “Since this is your first time trying festival foods, we-”

“We just grabbed everything we could! Which was every single thing on sale!” - Vyrn cuts in, pushing a long skewer of barbequed meat into Lucifer’s hand with excessive zeal. - “It was a mighty struggle so you’d better eat up!”

“Thank you.” - Lucifer feels full with the warmth of gratitude before any food even enters his body. - “Then I shall.”

A single bite turns that warmth into scorching heat. He hacks as spices assault his lungs.

“Oh my god!! I’m so sorry!!” 

Djeeta frantically pushes a cold soda cup’s straw to his lips. Lucifer swallows large gulps with urgency, thankful for their instantaneous soothing effect.

“I’m so sorry… That’s the spice level that Sandalphon likes so I just bought it out of habit…”

“That’s…” - A tearful wheeze. - “...alright. I will learn to get used to it.”

“Aahh… You shouldn’t push yourself! We’ll just get you normal ones next time!” - Lyria pats his back, her voice quivers with concern.

“Overtime, I can work my way up the hierarchy of spices, yes. It would be a shame to miss out on the full spectrum of experiences this treat has to offer.”

“You really don’t have to do that. Sandy’s taste in food is just weird. Emulation definitely not recommended.” - Vyrn bobs up and down in midair, shaking his head.

Then Djeeta and Vyrn take turns poking at Sandalphon’s eating habits as the four of them munch through the mountain of snacks together. It seems at the grand old age of - thousand years, he still has trouble with some vegetables. Lucifer still feels a bit guilty engaging in conversations of such nature, in the subject’s borrowed body no less. Yet at the same time, he is oddly thankful for the opportunity to learn more about Sandalphon. Specifically, the life that Sandalphon has led in his absence. 

Having finished up the pile of food, they all return to the Grandcypher where the fireworks are best viewed. Lucifer watches as colours he has never once thought belonged to the sky splash across its indigo surface, overlap, intertwine and dance in the eyes of his fellow spectators. His heart quickens with every resounding burst of light, ears filled with the awestruck exclamations from the crowd below him and all around him. His gaze drifts, bringing the realisation that many skydwellers seem to enjoy the spectacle in pairs. 

“Amazing, isn’t it? Sa-”

But beside Lucifer stands no one. A sinking emptiness opens up in his stomach where there was once fulfilling warmth. Joyful sounds around him all of a sudden take on an indifferent, cold edge. Realisation hits Lucifer with the force and abruptness of a capsized airship.

He is alone.

“I… I hope you can see this, Sandalphon.” 

The fingers on ‘his’ right hand lace into those of ‘his’ left. 

“Just as you said. Fireworks really are marvelous viewed from the side.”

\---

Lucifer ‘disappeared’ for two days after the date they had agreed upon for the next switch.

Sandalphon is livid, but more than anything, he has never been more fearful in his life. The two extra days spent in their idyllic garden felt like the entirety of his two millennia in Pandemonium fast-forwarded. Has something happened to his body? Something so terrible as to prevent Lucifer from returning? Is _Lucifer_ safe? What is he to do if the answer to all those questions is a resounding ‘yes’? 

And yet against this blackned cauldron of his self-hatred, paranoia and anguish swirling inside him, Lucifer suddenly returns, serene as he ever could be. 

They don’t really fight, for the simple reasons that Sandalphon’s neurotic tangents know no interruptions, all the while Lucifer never even tries to defend himself. Like a ragged, abused sponge, Lucifer soaks up every word of abuse, every fault of which he is ever condemned as he always has for thousands of years. It drives Sandalphon to the absolute brink.

“Why would you do such a thing!? Am I so unimportant that you simply forget that I exist!?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Actually, no. That doesn’t matter. What do you suggest that I do if something happens to you out there!?”

“Sandalphon…”

“WHAT WOULD I DO IF I WERE TO LOSE YOU AGAIN?”

Sandalphon’s heart-rending cry shatters the garden’s perpetual tranquility. The winds, the leaves and water seem to still in a moment frozen in time. Only his sobs, muffled by Lucifer’s shoulder pepper the unnatural silence, which persists until the sharp pain gripping Lucifer’s heart dulls away enough for him to speak.

“...I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

He should’ve known, should’ve been more careful of his own inclination to hurt Sandalphon in ways he is never aware. 

“I won’t beg for your forgiveness, for I have wronged you in similar ways countless times. But please, don’t ever relapse into thinking that you are of no importance to me. I will say it as many times as it will take for you to be convinced of it: You are and will forever be my solace.”

No verbal response, but the tightened grip on his back provides Lucifer all the understanding he needs. They remain so for some time, clutching each other as if the fate of the skies itself depended on it. When Sandalphon lets go, it is to offer his words of farewell.

“I will be back, in three days’ time.”

Their eyes don’t meet.

“I’ll be waiting.” - Lucifer smiles regardless.

\---

The reason for Lucifer’s extended absence makes itself known the moment Sandalphon opens his eyes. The familiar wooden ceiling of his room is decorated with balloons and clumsily cut tassels; the bedside countertop now houses a single envelope and calendar on which a single date has been circled. It takes him a good few minutes, but Sandalphon eventually recalls the date’s significance.

With realisation comes dread, shortly followed by an overwhelming torrent of guilt. Sandalphon sits dumbfounded on his bed, wondering which course of action - taking a look at the envelope’s content or exiting his own bedroom - is the lesser evil. He decides on the latter.

As expected, he is immediately dealt a faceful of confetti and ear-splitting noise.

“Happy birthday!!” - His oblivious crewmates sing in unison. 

“Wait, guys! We forgot to check if it’s him.” - The little red dragon immediately carries out the deed by sitting on his head, giggling with glee when he is swatted away. - “Heheh, yep! That’s Grumplephon alright!”

“Happy birthday, kiddo. Told ya one of these days we would find out the date!” 

Sandalphon forces his best laugh as his hair is violently ruffled by Eugen. They have yet to even begin burying him in gifts (which every crewmember present seems to be ready and eager to do) and he already feels suffocated. 

“Yeah, you got me. Thank you all. Uhm… Why don’t you go ahead make your way to wherever the festivity is? Lucifer left something for me that I would like to check first. Will join you all shortly.”

Before anyone could voice their approval, Sandalphon has slammed the door back in their faces. With trembling fingers and his back against the cold slab of wood, he unfolds the letter. 

_Happy birthday, dear Sandalphon._

_Forgive me for orchestrating all this without your knowledge, but I thought it would be nice for you to celebrate your birthday among your treasured friends for once. As much as I wish to be a part of the occasion, I already enjoyed the privilege many millennia ago. I will look back on such fond memories in our garden as you create new ones in the living world. I hope you will find the arrangements to your liking. My heart is with you, always._

_Sincerely,  
Lucifer_

Sandalphon barely finds the last sentences legible through a veil of tears.

\---

It is a long while until Lucifer finally knows of the fruits of his efforts in his next visit to the living world. He’s pleased to learn that they all had fun, well, the crew members at least. Lyria says Sandalphon tried to humour them but for the large part, was quiet and pensive.

Sandalphon has been asking that he stays in the garden for longer stretches of time. For his own protection? As punishment? Some grave business which begs Sandalphon’s undivided attention and consciousness? Sandalphon himself insists on the first reason, but Lucifer’s intuition points to the third, and some dreadful part within him whispers the second. Either way, their garden is crowded and overgrowing from his coping with solitude.

Lucifer reminds himself not to complain, having cursed Sandalphon to this exact fate himself many years ago. Waiting without end, without knowing, without power over whatever is happening to one’s most precious existence. He never knows if Sandalphon returns wounded, for physical wounds don’t manifest on his spirit form. No use in inquiring if something is wrong, for Sandalphon’s lips are tight and the weariness in his eyes puzzles more than it answers. 

There is little else for Lucifer to do but be the quiet shade in which Sandalphon takes refuge. Time shaves away distance and formality between them. Gray hours of loneliness bleed colour when Sandalphon’s head rests on his shoulder or lap, when the coffee-fragrant wind curls around their bodies in place of weighty, duty-bound wings. Words become frivolous. They are at peace in each other’s mere presence. But such moments too would eventually turn few and far in between.

This is as things should be, such unending tranquility is what Lucifer has fervently wished for. He lived the larger part of his long life with loneliness clinging to his back, this should be no different. Even if kept in the dark, within that darkness Lucifer should find comfort. Even in ignorance, powerlessness, even if sidelined, an overlooked, crooked branch on Sandalphon’s straight, unending road towards the light, he will…

The harsh snap of scissor blades startles Lucifer. Red splatters on his arm, the ripened, mauled tomato tumbles from its vine, rolls out of the field into an irrigation ditch and out of sight. He stands dumbfounded, staring at the spot where it disappears as if bemoaning his own severed limb. 

Something hurts. Lucifer checks and finds himself unscathed. He still has trouble distinguishing physical pain from emotional turmoil. 

The smouldering sun beckons his retreat, so Lucifer does. Sandalphon didn’t visit today, as he had not yesterday, or the day before. His room feels hollow as his chest, darkness colder than it is comforting. He has long fallen out of the habit of checking the calendar, but a sliver of moon falls through the windowsill to illuminate the accursed object just as his gaze accidentally lingers on it.

Two weeks past reunion date.

Lucifer lies down with his back against the calendar, trying quite desperately and failing to nurse bleeding wounds his eyes cannot perceive. 

Cold, hard, lonely, suffocating, aching - sensations screaming to be relieved through unshed tears his limited physical capacity prohibits. With dry eyes, Lucifer falls asleep, praying to a nameless god that he will wake up in neither worlds.

\---

“...You sure it worked? He’s not waking up.”

“It should, theoretically. I mean, if his soul ain’t here you can go take a power nap to check if he’s still mixing fertilisers in that garden.”

“Not funny.”

“Yes! Please stop teasing Sandalphon, Cagliostro! This is very important to him… To them both!”

“Pssh. Already hounding me before you can spare some words of gratitude, huh?”

“...I apologise. But expression of gratitude is only appropriate when the favour is successfully carried out.”

“And I’m telling ya’, it should theoretically work! Kids these days have no patience.”

Lucifer blinks once, then twice at the unfamiliar, bleached white ceiling. It doesn’t dissipate, nor do the many voices which seem to surround him. Angels dream only in remembrance or prophecy, this setting is too alien to be the former and too… grounded to be the latter.

He must not be dreaming. His limbs do feel heavy as if overtaken by sleep paralysis, however.

“Ah…” - Lucifer utters, surprised to recognise his own voice.

“Lucifer!?” 

Sandalphon’s face burst into view, knuckles white from the sheer force with which he grips the side of Lucifer’s container. Only then does Lucifer realises he is lying in some casket-like structure.

“San...dal...phon? Where…” 

Eager hands pull Lucifer upright before he could push himself up on his elbows. Were it not for the crushing hug from Sandalphon, he would easily topple over. Cheers erupt all around them before he has the chance to take in their surrounding. One by one, faces within the crowd match with those within Luciger’s memory. Standing second closest to himself, he recognises Cagliostro.

“Heh. So the soul-implantation process was a success.” - Twirling a coil of blonde hair between her fingers, the little alchemist grins in triumph. - “This new body of yours will eventually be even sturdier than your old one conceived by ancient Astral technology, but do take it easy breaking into it.”

“New body… You mean…”

“Lucifer is back!!”

“Lucifer!!”

“Calm down! You will all have your chances of salutation after he’s well-rested. Now back off for a bit, all of you!”

He has yet to spot her over Sandalphon’s shoulder, but Lucifer immediately recognises the commandeering voice to be that of Michael. As per her instruction, skydwellers and beasts alike line up single file on their exiting Cagliostro’s lab. 

Soon, only he and Sandalphon remain. Silence stretches thin as Lucifer’s state of mind struggles to move beyond staggering disbelief. Finally, it snaps.

“Sandalphon...This is…” - Clumsily, his arms mobilise to return the hug.

“Not a dream, Lucifer. You live.” - Sandalphon’s voice trembles as it did the day of Lucifer’s late return, this time laden with his own guilt. - “I’m sorry for keeping this from you for so long. But there was a chance this would not work and I don’t want you to taste such despair so…”

“It’s alright. Once again, we both committed the same sin.” - Lucifer rubs comforting circles into Sandalphon’s back, already getting used to his new extremities. - “And with time we can atone. Right now, I can hardly wait to begin living by your side.”

Sandalphon may be the only one capable of tears, but upon their parting, Lucifer’s eyes - deep azure just as he remembers them - are simultaneously smiling and crying without a single tear being shed. 

“...Welcome home, Lucifer.”

“I’m home.”

The sky outside their closest window is a gradient of orange, dyed by the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out weird, but it is my best attempt at coping with Lucifer’s fate in 000. He deserves so much better. If the premise isn’t clear enough, it is Sandalphon and Lucifer taking turns as the dominant consciousness controlling Sandalphon’s body in order to experience life. No one can tell me Lucifer is trapped in purgatory when he can appear by Sandalphon’s side whenever he ougi-s and communicate with people through dreams. Cag is perfectly capable of making fresh bodies and I wish she did Lucifer the same service in canon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
